The Fear of Love
by naruislikeaboss
Summary: Takano Masamune is a wealthy ghost hunter employed at Marukawa Psychic Research. Onodera Ritsu is a nomadic medium well-known for his ability to communicate with spirits. When both are assigned on the same case, chaos ensues as the team has to fight an evil entity not only for the sake of their employers – but to save their own lives as well.
1. Ch 1 - It's Only the Beginning

**Chapter 1: It's Only the Beginning  
**

 _Ring Ring Ring._

"Good morning, you've reached Marukawa Psychic Research, this is Takano Masamune," a monotone voice answered, flipping his pen out of boredom as he sat at a simple office desk cluttered with papers.

An older woman's voice could be heard over the line. "Ah h-hello? I'm so sorry to be calling so early in the morning, but I have a spiritual problem that cannot be ignored any longer."

"I see, please state your name, the origin of the activity, and the events which have taken place," Takano spoke, resting the clunky office phone on his shoulder and shuffling around the clutter to find a notepad and pen.

"My name is Toujou Mitsuko, I'm actually calling in place of my daughter, Toujou Satchiko, since she is too busy with her job at the moment. She kept putting this off, since she's a skeptic and all, but I _know_ there is something amiss in our home. I live with her, her husband, and two children in the outskirts of Kyoto. You are the closest psychic agency distance-wise to the house, and we so desperately need your help to get rid of this spirit." Her words trembled with worry as she began explaining a summary of the entire situation. "Furniture is moving, paintings are flying off the walls, and now even my grandchildren are waking up with bruises and cuts all along their back and arms. The worst part, however, is the whispering at night. I haven't been able to get a good night's rest in days, having to constantly endure inaudible whispers for hours on end. No one else hears them, though, so she just blames it on how I'm 'getting old' and this is 'normal behavior', but I wish that's all it was."

Takano scribbled the last piece of information on the pad and chewed the end of his pen. "Have you seen any apparitions? Like seeing something in the shadows, out of the corner of your eye, or even from just taking a glimpse in a window or mirror?"

"No, fortunately. The closest thing I have for physical proof is the injuries I stated earlier. I know it may not be much to go off of, but please, we really need your help, for the sake of our entire family."

Pondering for a moment, technically he did not have the authority to approve or dismiss cases, but the CEO of the company, Isaka Ryuichiro, was currently out on business and did leave him in charge, so what harm would it do to have her come to the office to just investigate the situation further?

"There does seem to be sufficient evidence, but I would need you to make an appointment to come and visit us to discuss things further before we agree upon anything."

"Unfortunately, I have no possible way of getting there. Before, I did say you were the closest, but even that is a 3 hour trip by train, and my body is to frail to journey there all by myself."

"Well, what about your daughter? Or maybe your son in law could-"

"Both are out on business trips for the next few days, and the kids are currently staying with my son in Tokyo for the time being, so I'm all alone here."

He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Accepting this case could potentially get him _fired_ , but he could not turn down someone who is in a potentially infested house all by themselves, especially an old woman such as herself. Weighing the options, Takano gave into her request, as there had been a recent decrease in activity lately and he knew everyone in the office was itching for a new case.

"Okay, we'll accept your case. Expect us either later tonight or early tomorrow-"

"Please come as soon as you can," she interjected for a second time, anxiety clearly eminent in her tone.

"Yes, we'll try our best. We'll discuss more of the details once we arrive, could you please give me the address?"

Takano jotted down the address and said his goodbyes, lazily dropping the phone back in its original place. He stood from his chair and made his way to the communal lounge were his partners would surely be. Slamming the door open, Takano yelled loudly, "OI! Kisa, Hatori! We have a new case, so start prepping for travel as soon as possible!"

They both jumped, startled by the volume and slight urgency in his voice. Rubbing his head, Hatori replied, "Um, don't you think we should wait until the chief-"

"I'll start gathering the equipment!" Kisa chirped, shooting up from his seat on the lounge couch and scurrying off into the supply room.

Hatori sighed heavily as he stood up; trying to argue would get him nowhere if against Takano. "I'll start checking inventory, making sure we have everything we need. You can handle the paperwork," he answered, following right behind his cheerful coworker.

Takano smirked as he began the short trek back to his personal office, silently praising himself for catching what would hopefully end up being a great case.

* * *

 _Ring Ring Ring._

The green-eyed man gently placed his latte down on the café table and answered his cellphone. "Hello? This is Onodera Ritsu, how may I help you?"

"Good morning, my name is Toujou Mitsuko, and I need your help dealing with evil spirits in my home." The elderly woman went on to further explain the information regarding the circumstances of the haunting, Onodera listening very attentively to her story.

"So, will you help me with this problem?" the woman asked with a pleading tone.

He was not the type to turn down a customer, as he was not very picky with the cases he received. She seemed genuine, and having gotten many calls about hoaxes before, Onodera could sense the truth in her words. "Yes, of course I will. I'll come as soon as possible."

A small sigh of relief resonated over the phone before she started again, "Thank you, I'm forever in your gratitude. Also, you'll be working alongside another agency, as this house is too big for only yourself."

The medium was used to working with other companies, but he much preferred to work alone. In some cases, however, working alone would be almost suicide, so he assumed this case was going to need serious supervision. "That's not a problem. If you don't mind me asking, who is the other agency?"

"I contacted Marukawa Psychic Research this morning, and I spoke with Takano-san over the phone."

Onodera's eyebrow twitched at the mention of _his_ name. Takano Masamune, the big hotshot in the psychic industry. While Onodera rather not meddle with the media, Takano was the complete opposite – he loved the publicity, putting on a fake smile to charm everyone into submission. He had never actually worked with the man, but there were many rumors floating around about his cocky attitude, egotistical personality, and amazing talent when "ghost hunting". Having read multiple articles on the cases he solved, the more reserved man acknowledged his success, but that did not mean he liked his disposition. Wherever Takano went, drama and chaos seemed to follow, and that was certainly something Onodera did _not_ want to get swept up in. Putting his differences aside, this was a job, and he was not going to let his emotions get the best of him.

"Is there something wrong, Onodera-san?"

Her voice brought him back to reality as he coughed to hide his embarrassment. "No, no, nothing's wrong. I've never worked with them, but I've only heard _great_ things about their company, so with both of our powers combined, you're in capable hands, Toujou-san."

They said their goodbyes, and Onodera went back to sipping his coffee. He was going to need the caffeine, since Takano Masamune was trouble, and it was only the beginning.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! This is my first Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fanfiction so I hope I'm doing good. This idea was inspired by The Conjuring horror movie series, so I'm really excited to be writing this. Please leave a review on your thoughts, comments, and criticisms, and I will love you forever. Enjoy c:  
**

 **~Loveless**


	2. Ch 2 - When Two Worlds Collide

**Chapter 2: When Two Worlds Collide**

A large van with blacked out windows parked in front an old Victorian styled house with a lush forest as its background. Neighboring houses were much more modern, making this house stand out for obvious reasons. Kisa and Hatori were the first to exit the vehicle, making their way to take out equipment. Takano stepped out and stretched his arms above his head while breathing in the fresh air. They had not had a case so far from the city in a while, and it was refreshing to say the least. Briskly walking to the front door, Takano rang the doorbell while the others followed close behind. It slowly opened to reveal a seemingly meek, hunched-over elderly woman with a small smile. "Thank you so much for coming. Please, come in," she ushered as the group entered. The inside reminded them of an old-fashioned mansion from the 1800s with two giant staircases leading to the upper East and West wings of the manor.

The woman began explaining the layout of the house. "The East wing holds all of the bedrooms, six in total, but three of them have been converted into storage rooms. The West wing has two offices, two bathrooms, a lounge area, and a library. The floor below us, which some might consider the 'basement', houses the kitchen and the dining room." She pointed to a door between the two staircases. "That is the only way to enter the lower level, so there shouldn't be any more doors aside the ones I've mentioned."

The three men stood there, a bit stunned by the sheer size of the mansion and how many rooms they were going to have to investigate. Takano was already juggling ideas of how he were to set up where the base should be. He was torn from his thoughts by Toujou calling out to them. "Oh! Before I forget. There is another young man in this house, a medium to be exact. I called him right after you and he arrived last night. He's walking around hoping to sense any spirits and seemed very concentrated, so try not to bump into him. He's a good son."

Takano and Hatori raised their eyebrows in surprise while Kisa let out a surprised gasp. "You're son is a medium!?" Kisa exclaimed.

Toujou started to wave her hands in denial. "Oh, no no no. He's not actually my son, just looks like him. My real son is a lot less capable, thinking art can get him anywhere in life. There is the internet, anyone can get art from there." Here she turned around and started ascending the Western staircase heading towards the lounge. "He even went to college majoring in pastel art and that was a lot of money wasted…" She continued her tangent even when disappearing into the corridor, the men sighing in relief as she left.

Takano mumbled angrily, "Well she's a piece of work, isn't she?" Not expecting a response, he led the team up the stairs and into one of the offices. It was spacious enough for all of the equipment, and surprisingly empty with only an armchair, a desk, and two tables in the room. "While you guys continue setting up, I'm going to check out the bedrooms," Takano said, quickly exiting the door and not allowing for any complaints from his coworkers. Heading down the hallway, he started to wonder what this medium was actually like. Was he quiet or was he annoying as hell? Maybe he was an asshole, he would not know until he met him. Hopefully the medium was-

 _Smack._

Before he knew it Takano was on the floor lying on his back with something heavy on top of him. Dazed, he slowly opened his eyes while dragging a hand to rub his forehead. "Ouch, what the-" he began until he noticed exactly what, more like _who,_ he collided with. Looking down, he could only see a full head of auburn tresses tickling at his chin. The other man tried to lift himself, only to arrive a few inches away from Takano's bewildered face. Gently opening his eyes, he exposed opaque, jade irises which quickly transitioned into something similar to glittering emeralds. His long eyelashes fluttered as he tried to blink away the misty glaze of concentration. Takano's eyes widened drastically, taking in the overflowing, almost angelic beauty of the man above him.

He had only ever met one person with eyes so entrancing. It had to be _him_.

Takano grabbed him, eliminating any chance escape from his tight embrace. The young man began to squirm as he whispered with much relief in his tone. "Ritsu, I've finally found you." Onodera opened his eyes in pure shock while staring down at the man.

"How the hell do you know my name?" He spoke with a tremor in his voice.

"You don't remember me?" Takano said with disbelief.

Looking closer at him, Onodera's face turned from a worried expression to a scowl. "Oh yeah, now I remember. You're Takano Masamune, the egotistical asshat of the psychic industry."

"What did you just-"

"Should I repeat it for you? Or should I get all of your fangirls to come and save you?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who the fuck do you think you are disrespecting me like that?" This couldn't be _his_ Ritsu. He was so sweet, so innocent, and so pure. He would have never cursed like that.

"My name is Onodera Ritsu, and I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but you're kind of an attention-seeking douchebag, so I'll just be on my way."

With surprising strength for such a frail man, Onodera pushed his way out of Takano's grip and stood up, a light blush splashing his cheeks having just realized what kind of position they were in before he sped down the corridor near the offices. Still in utter astonishment, it took Takano a few seconds before shooting up in anger and yelled, "OI! WHO YOU CALLING AN ASSHAT?!"

Hatori glanced at Kisa and questioned, "Why did you have to call him an asshat?"

Kisa denied it with his whole being. "It wasn't me this time, I swear! Maybe he got a call from Isaka-san?"

Both overwhelmingly curious, they popped their heads out into the hallway just as Onodera zoomed past them and locked himself in the office across from them. Takano ran up to them, fuming with frustration and gasping for breath, asking, "Did you see a guy run by here?! About this tall, with short, soft auburn hair and the most beautiful green eyes?!"

The two were the most confused they had ever been in their lives. Hatori spoke in calm tone to not aggravate him any more than he already was. "Well, if you're talking about the man that just ran by-"

"He probably ran downstairs, that sneaky bastard! OI RITSU WHERE ARE YOU?!" As quick as he came, Takano dashed down the stairs in search of his once sweet angel now turned demon.

The opposite door creaked open to show a disheveled Onodera, taking in a low breath while saying, "He's not very bright, is he?"

The two men nodded before simultaneously answering, "Yeah, a bit." Kisa then added, "Well, it's not usually this bad. He's very competent with his work, but his personal life is another story." Hatori nodded again in agreement.

"Looks like you have a lot of explaining to do, Medium-san," Kisa continued.

Onodera stared at them in confusion. "What do I have to explain?"

"Well, you're _that_ Ritsu-san, right?"

Onodera stood still, speechless, as Kisa asked one question that would send him into chaos he was not prepared for.

"You did go to high school with Takano-san, didn't you?"

That one sentence brought a flood of memories locked away in the back of his mind he would have rather forgotten. He tried to remember any Takano that he might have met during his time in high school, but no one made an appearance.

"I never met a Ta-"

"Well, his name was different back then. If I remember, it was Saga, right, Hatori?" Hatori produced a small nod this time.

 _Saga._ Onodera could never forget that name, his first love. What was he doing here? He became a demonologist? Takano's distant voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"You couldn't hide from me forever Ritsu."

* * *

 **Hello there again! Thank you so much to everyone who favorited and followed my story! Shout out to the one person that reviewed the first chapter I love youuuuuu Anyway, I hope this chapter moved fast enough for you, readers, and I really hope you continue to read my story!**

 **~Loveless**


	3. Ch 3 - The Third Party Emerges

**Chapter 3: The Third Party Emerges**

Who knew two people could create a tension so thick in one room? Onodera felt his knees start to buckle under Takano's piercing gaze. The onlookers did not dare interfere with this stare down, for their coworker would surely have their heads if they messed with any part of the situation. The three men held their breath as Takano began ascending the staircase, quickly closing the distance between himself and the anxious man. The couple was only one stair apart when a high-pitched chime sounded throughout the manor. Breaking out of Takano's hypnotic stare, Onodera madly stuttered, "O-Oh! That's the doorbell- I-I'll get it!" Grabbing onto the railing, he sped down the steps, forcefully pushing Takano out of his way and almost off the side of the staircase. The dark-haired man grunted, rubbing his now injured back as he watched his love basically run to the door. Onodera wasted no time in opening it, and a newfound light blinded almost everyone except for himself. Two handsome, almost sparkling men stood at the entrance carrying what appeared to be bags of groceries. The tall, sandy-blonde individual who looked like he just stepped out of a shojou manga was the first to speak. "Obaa-san, here are your-" He did not finished his sentence since he suddenly realized who had opened the door for them. The shorter, brown-haired man almost squealed as he pounced on Onodera, dragging them both to the floor. "RITSU!~ It's been so long since we've seen you! What are you doing all the way out here?!"

The confused man took a quick look at the pair and instantly knew who they were. Returning the hug, Onodera exclaimed, "Chiaki! Kou! I'm so glad to see you, and I should be asking you the same thing! Is this where you said you were going to move after our case together?" Both men stood up as Yukina entered the building.

"Yes! We're actually the neighbors to the left of this house. I'm so sorry we never could give you an address, our time together on the case was too short!" Yukina spoke, his charming voice resonating throughout the space. He hugged Onodera as well and the trio began happily chatting, catching up on lost time.

The other three, however, had completed different reactions. Takano emitted a low growl at the sight of people touching what was supposed to be _his_. The mere aura he was giving off seemed to darken the atmosphere, but Kisa and Hatori were more stunned than anything. Never in their lives had they seen such beautiful, energetic guys as the two by the entrance, and they were completely entranced the moment they laid eyes on the pair. A dark blush dampened Kisa's cheeks as a light pink dusted Hatori's. Internally swooning, both of them decided that they were going to pursue them no matter the cost. "The shorter one is surprisingly adorable," Hatori mumbled before Kisa interjected, "The taller one has such a nice face, I could look at him all day." Facing each other, the two love-struck men nodded in determination.

On the other end, Takano did not particularly like this situation, so as to break up the bubbling conversation, he coughed loudly and obnoxiously into his hand to remind Onodera that he was still waiting there. Glowering at the man, a warming smile replaced his hate-filled expression in an instant to hide his true feelings from his friends as he spoke, "I'm sorry, Takano-san. Such a coincidence doesn't happen very often, so we just jumped at the chance to talk."

"Who's Grumpy-san over there?" Yoshino whispered to Onodera with a pout, mad at the man who ruined their lovely chat.

Stifling a laugh, Onodera began with introductions. "That is Takano Masamune, while to the left at the top of the stairs is Hatori Yoshiyuki, and to the right of him is Kisa Shouta. They work for Marukawa Psychic Research and are aiding me in a case having to do with disturbances in this house."

Stepping forward, Yoshino gave a quick, yet peppy introduction. "My name is Yoshino Chiaki and this is my step-brother, Yukina Kou. We're neighbors to the Obaa-san that lives here, and we buy and deliver her groceries when her family isn't here since she really can't leave the house by herself."

Yukina put forth a heart-melting smile before saying, "It's so nice to meet you all."

Takano raised an eyebrow before asking, "So, how do the three of you know each other then?"

Onodera was the first to answer. "We met on my last case, as their family was experiencing spiritual trouble. During the case, we discovered that both Chiaki and Kou had latent psychic abilities, so I began training them a bit before they suddenly needed to move out of the area."

Yoshino raised his hand while exclaiming, "When I have visions, I'm able to draw out what I see, whether it be a single picture, a scene, or just their emotions in general!"

Ruffling the excited man's hair, Yukina continued, "And I have the power to soothe the souls' of the spirits by talking to them. While it's not quite an exorcism, I can calm them down enough for Ritsu to get a reading on them. We're really grateful to him for saving our family, and helping us strengthen our abilities."

Onodera blushed at the compliments, scratching his head in embarrassment. "Well, none of what happened could have been done with me alone, so you've got to give yourselves credit too!"

The three friends laughed together as if it were the most natural thing to do. "Do you need help carrying the bags? I'm sure there are a lot," he continued, both men nodding in response to his question. "Great! Let's go grab some more then." Onodera, Yoshino, and Yukina walked outside to grab more groceries, leaving the others all by themselves. Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, Takano could only think of one sentence.

 _What the hell just happened?_

Hatori and Kisa descended the staircase in one swift motion, almost colliding with Takano when reaching the bottom. "Hey, since they're into the whole psychic thing, why don't we get them to help us?" Kisa presumed, leaning in so only the other two could hear him.

"I second that notion," Hatori said, doing the same as his coworker.

Takano rubbed at his temples before replying, "Look, I know you are interested in them, it's obvious by the way you're acting, but we have plenty of people as it is, and we don't need any more bodies to be worrying-" he was silenced by the glare they shot him.

"Takano, remember that case where you used us as bait to lure out the ghost? You still owe us," murmured Kisa, Hatori supporting him.

Not wanting to deal with their persistance, Takano unwillingly complied. "Alright, Alright, I get it. Fine, they can help, but BOTH OF YOU are responsible if anything happens to them. The lawsuits will be on you, not me, got it?"

"You can count on us!" Kisa chirped, saluting him as if their military chief.

All Takano could do was sigh and wish for this case to be over soon. Not only did he need to take care of some ghosts, but he needed to coax Onodera into falling in love with him, and any distraction was already too much, let alone adding two more people to the job just so his coworkers could have some eye candy.

"What are you three discussing over there?" Onodera questioned out of curiosity, having finished unloading the food and putting it downstairs with the others.

"Ah, um, we were just talking about how big this place really was, something we weren't expecting, and having two more sets of hands could really help in the long run," Takano explained, attempting to successfully bullshit everything that came out of his mouth.

Onodera said, "I don't think that's such a-"

"Of course, we'd be happy to help in any way we can," Yukina chimed in, Yoshino furiously nodding in agreement.

"Well, I guess it's settled then. Nice to be working with you guys again." Onodera smiled as the three friends gave each other high-fives, celebrating the coming of a new collaboration.

Takano mentally punched himself in the gut for allowing this to happen. He had a bad feeling about this; it was almost like the investigation was coming to an end before it even began.

* * *

 **Thank you guys so much for your support! Already over 100 views in only a few days? I'm super glad people are liking this story! And to the two guest reviews, I'm happy this interests you, and I hope you continue to read ;3 I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can, but this weekend is going to be packed for me, so expect a new chapter as late as next Wednesday. I love all of you and I hope you're having a wonderful day C:**

 **~Loveless**


	4. Ch 4 - The Real Horror Begins

**Chapter 4: The Real Horror Begins**

Now all working together, the original group began briefing Yukina and Yoshino with information on the case when quiet footsteps were heard descending the staircase. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I heard the doorbell ring so I just-" the elderly woman stopped when she saw the two neighborhood boys. "Ah, Yukina-san and Yoshino-san! What a pleasant surprise! Are you here to bring groceries again? You really shouldn't trouble yourselves so much."

Yukina smiled and replied, "Oh it's no trouble at all, Toujou-san, we're glad we can help. Also, we're going to be helping the team with the investigation if that's alright with you."

"Why of course it is, dearie! Just don't get into too much trouble." Her thin lips were pulled into a grin before a thought dawned on her. "Oh, with you two here as well, where am I going to sleep? There is no possible way three full grown men such as yourselves can fit into two rooms,..."

"It's okay, Obaa-san! You can stay at our house while the case is going! It's probably safer for you that way too, and we won't interfere with your daily life as much either," said Yoshino with another grin in response to hers.

A tender smile gracing her features, she answered, "You boys are too good to me. Thank you for lending me your home. Let me just gather a few things and I'll get out of your way. Good luck with everything!"

She shuffled upstairs, grabbed a small bag of personal items, and headed out the door. Yukina had given her the spare key long before this intervention, so she had a means of entering their house.

The six men looked at each other before Onodera decided to speak. "So how are we going to decide rooming situations?"

"Easy," Takano started, "Yukina and Yoshino, Hatori and Kisa, and you and me."

The green-eyed beauty struck a bewildered expression and clearly objected. "Um, no thank you. There is no way I'm spending this entire case sleeping in a room with you."

"Why not? I'm good company, and it makes the most sense since you love me and all-"

"No. No no no. I do not, and repeat, _DO NOT_ love you. The past is the past, and I may have been a pushover before, but now I'm putting my foot down."

"Step on me all you want, princess. I _love_ the pain," Takano mused in a suggestive tone accompanied with his trademark smirk.

Onodera immediately turned to the rest of this group and seethed, failing to keep a twitching smile on his face. "Anyone have any ideas of how to pick room partners _fairly_?"

Kisa casually raised a hand and said, "Why don't we draw for our partners? We'll get six pieces of paper, numbering each one through three, and the two who pick the matching numbers sleep together."

Eyes beaming with joy, Onodera happily agreed. "Sounds like a plan to me, I'll go run to the office and make the draw!" Speeding away, he ran upstairs and into the office to do just as he specified. Leaving the five by themselves, Takano sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You sigh a lot don't you, Takano-san?" Yoshino remarked with a sympathetic tilt of the head.

"Way too much," the man replied as Onodera approached them with a handful of folded papers.

"Okay! Everything's ready, so each of you pick a number and I'll take the last one."

One by one everyone took a paper, leaving Onodera the last piece in his hand. There is no possible way, with these odds, they could become roommates, right?

Yukina began, "2".

Then Yoshino, "1".

Hatori, "1".

Takano, "3".

Kisa, "2".

And lastly, Onodera, "3".

It took a moment for him to register what had happened before a look of dread plastered itself onto his face, a metaphorical raincloud handing over his head which only darkened his features.

"Well, we did it fair and square. Can't argue with that, right, Ritsu?" whistled Takano in a mocking tone.

The auburn-haired male gritted his teeth, answering in a guttural growl, "Jackass."

While that clash occurred, Hatori walked over to Yoshino and asked out of sincerity, "You're okay not sleeping with your brother, right? You were just put into this case without warning, after all." Even though the man had underlying intentions, he also wanted to make sure his bunk-mate was accepting of the situation as well.

Yoshino blinked, momentarily touched by Hatori's gesture, and then blushed as his voice came out in a spat of panicked stuttering. "O-Oh yeah, me? I'm totally fine! I'm old enough where I don't need to always be with my brother. I-In fact, you should be asking Kou that! I bet he's shaking in his boots! Ahahaha!" Obnoxious, yet nervous laughter tried to hide the shorter male's obvious bashfulness. Yukina only shook his head while extending his hand to Kisa. "Let's get along then," he spoke, his voice like silk which only made Kisa into a flushed, bumbling mess.

"Y-Yes, of course! Looking forward to it!" He timidly took the hand of the man before him and shook it gently. At that instance, a glimmer of something a little less than pure shined in Yukina's chocolate brown hues.

The four men then glanced over at the bickering couple, both Yukina and Yoshino still a bit confused about the background between their friend and his kind-of-but-not-really boyfriend, Takano Masamune. A loud statement by Onodera brought him the full attention of the group. "Alright, I've had enough of your mind games for one day. I'm going to continue what I was doing before I was so rudely interrupted by an egotistical maniac whose only purpose is to get under my skin."

"It's what I breathe for," Takano provoked, winking to further anger his past love.

Veins seemed to bulge from Onodera's forehead as he tried to ask for the help of Yukina and Yoshino, but the question came as more of a command. "Kou. Chiaki. Why don't you help me read the house for spirits, okay?"

They both knew how scary their friend was when he wanted to be, so the two immediately obeyed and followed closely behind him as they traveled up the stairs to where the "collision" took place.

"Care to fill us on the details?" Yoshino dared to whisper.

An almost deathly glare was shot his way. "Later," Onodera fumed before the trio walked out of sight.

Takano had a triumphant sneer tug at his mouth. He loved Onodera's innocent side, but his newfound argumentative personality was fun to tease. Hatori and Kisa had never seen Takano act quite so amused, as during his time at the office, the man had only three emotions - aloof, melancholic, and bossy. "You seem to be enjoying yourself," said Kisa, giggling his cheesy laugh at Takano's surprisingly childish actions.

"More than I thought I would, to be completely honest. This case is already making its way up on my favorites list."

Not too long after, a loud thump originated from the East wing accompanied by shouting.

"RITSU!"

The three recognized the voices as Yukina and Yoshino, Takano already halfway up the staircase with his coworkers close behind. Once in sight, the group stared in dismay at the sight of Onodera's body crumpled on the floor, coughing heavily and gasping for breath as if it were the only thing he knew how to do.

* * *

 **Hello there lovelies! Yes I know its a cliffhanger but at least the horror is beginning to progress now mwahahaha. Shout out to my writing inspiration April952 here on Fanfiction! She is an amazing writer and has written many Sekaiichi Hatsukoi stories, some of which you probably have even read like "Black Angel Raven", "My Angel"(The Sequel), My Vampire, "The Light to my World"(The Sequel), Wildcats, and more. If you haven't, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR LIFE- I recommend first reading her work "Black Angel Raven", a SIH rated M fanfic which is absolutely genius! Thank you also to everyone else who has reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. It means so much, and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it c:**

 **~Loveless**


	5. Ch 5 - The First Sign

**Chapter 5: The First Sign**

The three men ran up to the other half of the group with looks of anxiety prominent in their eyes. Clutching his stomach with one arm, Onodera continued to cough violently into his free hand, speckles of blood coating his palm. As his love laid on his side, Takano immediately crouched down to his level, trying to soothe the man using any technique he could. He slowly stroked his hair before shooting a malicious glare at the two who were standing in front of him; Yukina and Yoshino. "Either of you want to tell me what the fuck is going on right now?! Ritsu was fine a few minutes ago!" he yelled, his tone demanding yet laced with worry.

Onodera wheezed loudly before trying his best to speak. "A spirit,... bumped into me,..." Unconsciously, the injured man nuzzled his head into the warmth of Takano's hand, needing all of the comfort he could obtain at the moment.

Golden eyes looked down at the man with a contradicting mixture of frustration and adoration as he hissed, "How could this have happened? I thought spirits walked through solid objects-"

"Let me explain," Yukina interrupted. "Back when Ritsu was teaching us basic precautions, he mentioned that the more experienced you are as a medium, the more in tune your body becomes to spiritual activity. People like him have to keep a constant balance between their physical and emotional states. For example, if more attention is focused on his body, like if he was trying to recover from an illness, his mental state would now be weaker and more susceptible to possession. On the other hand, when too focused on his emotions, his physical form becomes 'weaker' and more tangible to spirits, making events like this possible."

All Takano could do was stare. Does that mean he was the one who caused this? Was his teasing too much for him to handle emotionally? He could not forgive himself if he was responsible for this pain Onodera was suffering.

Knowing how guilty the other must of felt after hearing the explanation, Onodera gently placed a hand on Takano's knee. "Don't worry about it,... It's not completely your fault,..." Onodera tried to lighten the situation by teasing him, quiet yet raspy laughter pushing its way through his now minimal coughing.

A small smirk could not help but creep onto Takano's lips. "Idiot, you're the super experienced medium. You should know better by now, it seems," he joked before slightly messing with Onodera's hair. His tresses felt so soft, so smooth - so _right_.

Onodera pouted in response. Attempting to sit up, he accidentally wiped the half dried blood onto his jeans, staining the fabric. "Ah, and I really liked these pants too, I guess that's what I get." The man fully smeared the rest of the substance onto his ruined pants, then looked towards the rest of team who had gradually gravitated towards each other when his fit took place. "The spirit must have been very short in height, since the pain was mainly concentrated on my stomach. A child, maybe."

"Obaa-san never told us about a child dying in this house, as a matter of fact, she never told us about _anyone_ dying," Yoshino added, Yukina nodding in agreement.

"Well, this house seems pretty old, so maybe it happened before her time, and she just never found out about it," Kisa said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Yukina began walking over to Onodera. "That's definitely a high possibility," he replied, outstretching a helping hand to his literally floored friend. "Are you okay to stand?"

Graciously grabbing the offering, he said, "I should be okay for now," before standing a bit too quickly for his body to handle. His instability caused him to slip and fall into Yukina's chest, a flush of pink filling his cheeks. "I-I'm so sorry!" Onodera stuttered before backing away, leaving a good amount of space between them. That action had earned evil looks from both Takano and Kisa, for very different reasons. Yukina chuckled while patting the flustered man's head. "It's alright, as long as you're feeling better."

Feeling the tension begin to grow, Hatori decide it was finally time to step in and mentioned, "As long as Onodera-san is feeling well enough to stand, we really need to set up the equipment before nightfall."

Yoshino interjected, "And we should finish things on our end too!"

A serious expression overtook the chocolate-eyed man's usually calm features as he spoke. "Everybody has their set job to do, and nightfall is in a couple of hours. Hatori-san, Kisa-san, we'll help you with equipment once we finish the reading of the house." He turned to look at Onodera and Takano. "Takano-san, since you're his roommate, make sure he doesn't leave the room and gets some rest. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

Takano acknowledged his authority with a quick nod as everyone dispersed to accomplish their tasks. Onodera rebelled the idea. "I'm fine, Kou. I can help you and Chiaki-"

"Absolutely not, especially not with you in this condition," Yukina rejected.

Takano glanced at Onodera and said sarcastically, "You heard the boss. Now time to rest."

Onodera griped under his breath while the pair began their journey to the bedroom when Yukina grabbed Takano's shoulder. "Oh and one more thing," he began softly so only the man in front of him could hear, "Ritsu is a very precious friend of mine. Not only is he a great person, but he also has amazing talent and saved our family. If you pull one of your little stunts again and hurt him,..." Yukina paused, his voice becoming threateningly low accompanied with eyes glazing over in malice, "... you're dead fucking meat, you hear? I can fuck you up real bad if you so much as scratch him."

Takano was too shocked to respond with the man's sudden change in character. However, it did not last long before Yukina was back to his smiling facade. "I'm glad we understand each other," he said, then jogging after his step-brother.

Takano harshly rubbed at his eyes, not able to promptly process what just happened. Shaking his head in disbelief, he caught up to Onodera just before they entered the first empty bedroom of the West wing.

* * *

 **Hello there reader! Thank you to all the reviews I've gotten, it makes my cold heart war Anywho I'm going on vacation for two weeks so hopefully there's wifi! If not this will be the last chapter released until I get back ;; Keep being amazing c:**

 **~Loveless**


	6. Ch 6 - Empty Black Eyes

**Chapter 6: Empty Black Eyes**

"Why are you being so kind to me all of sudden?" Takano pressed while helping Onodera get situated in the king sized bed.

Sitting upright, Onodera leaned on the wooden headboard for support and raised a questioning eyebrow. "I don't understand what you're implying," he said with the most convincing tone he could muster.

"The whole knee thing? Trying to ease my worry by cracking jokes?"

Onodera pushed his bangs out of his eyes before replying, "The humor was intended to lighten the _general_ atmosphere, not you. And, to be honest, it wasn't entirely a joke."

"Sure it was- wait what? 'Not entirely a joke'? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Takano asked, slightly baffled by the other's statement.

"Well, having to deal with you is already quite the emotional difficulty, so trying to defend myself from your comebacks made me-" Onodera paused, choosing his next words carefully. "... overly stressed. D-Don't get the wrong idea, though, I was pretty much at my limit before taking this case anyway,..." His sentence trailed off into nothingness, not wanting to relive the horrible aftermath dangerously affecting his psyche caused by his previous case.

Takano sighed. "Well, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I'd rather not get into it if you don't-"

Before he could finish his statement, the darker haired male kneeled at Onodera's bedside and gently, yet firmly took his hand. Takano had somehow slipped between the gaps of the other's fingers, intertwining not only their hands, but their emotions as well. "Please, Ritsu," he began, "I hate seeing you struggle without any way for me to support you. We finally found each other after all of these years, so just let me help you, god dammit. You don't know how long I searched for you, and now that I'm here, you won't ever be alone. I won't let you leave me this time around." His words trembled of weakness with a hint of regret, ebony tresses overshadowing the pain overflowing in his eyes.

Guilt struck Onodera's heart when he realized the sincerity of Takano's plea. His grip tightened on the bed sheets, squeezing Takano's fingers in the process. The green-eyed medium glanced at his whitening knuckles as he answered, "A-Alright, fine. I'll tell you, but you better not try and use it against me in one of your obnoxious spats."

Feeling the newfound tension, Takano brought the back of Onodera's hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the pale, smooth skin. "Never." His passionate stare drove the other man into a state of overdrive, a bright pink diffusing over his face and ears.

Onodera pulled himself from Takano's grasp, clasping both of his own hands together. He chewed his bottom lip before responding in a quiet tone. "W-Well, after the case with Kou and Chiaki, I began having these,... visions. They started out as minor nightmares, but now I even experience them during the day sometimes. It's a pitch black room with only a wooden table, two chairs, and a candle. I'm always sitting alone at first, just staring at the flame as it melts red wax all over the candle stick. It drips onto the table, forming a small puddle which reflects an enormous black-hooded figure suddenly across from me. Grey-blue skin stretching thin over it's face, these empty black eyes deep within sunken eye sockets encompass small, white pupils which invade my soul and paralyze me with fear. As time goes by, the candle shortens and a grueling smile gradually stretches the corners of its mouth, ripping its chapped lips to reveal a set of sharp, jagged teeth. It widens to the point of cracked skin which oozes thick blood while the stench of rotting meat consumes me. After what seems like an eternity of staring, the candle blows out, leaving me in utter darkness. Sometimes the nightmare ends there, but more often then not does it continue. A wet sensation stings at my ear, quickly growing into a searing pain before a low, distorted voice stabs its way through my head. It only ever says one sentence and nothing more. 'You cannot escape what is already inside of you.' I don't understand what it all means, and I just-" Onodera stopped when he recognized the familiar feeling of dampness on his cheeks, hot tears dripping from his emerald hues that glistened with immense anguish. His body shook as he brought a wavering hand to gingerly touch the watery beads gathering under his eyes. "W-When did I-" His free hand caught the sobs which sneakily escaped his lips, clamping his mouth shut.

Takano had never seen his beloved in such a disarray and it tore his heart to pieces. There was no time for thinking, only doing. He climbed onto the bed and took Onodera into his arms, cradling the crying man's head between his own neck and shoulder. Too shocked to move, Onodera was timorous to accept the embrace, afraid to fall prey to the chaotic past love that was possibly never meant to be in the first place. "I'm right here, Ritsu. Cry as much as you need to," Takano soothed while sweetly rubbing circles on his lower back. A dam broke inside Onodera as newfound tears flooded his eyes which, in turn, stained Takano's shirt. His arms found their way around the man's waist, gripping for dear life as a loud wail wracked his entire body. It was muffled by Takano's shoulder, yet the ghost-hunter dare not stir and let Onodera weep for as long as he needed to.

Eventually falling asleep against the warmth of the taller man's chest, a black-hooded spectator laid dormant at the corner of the room, a ghostly pale child with no eyes clinging to its robe. It watched the scene play out undetected, an evil snarl replacing its previous melancholic expression. The current malicious aura emitted from the figure brought the child to tears as it called out, "D-Daddy, please,..."

It glared viciously at Takano and threatened in a demonic chant.

"You cannot have him. He is mine to claim for all eternity." It paused, disappearing from the room as it muttered one final phrase.

"You must die."

* * *

 **Hello there lovelies!~ I'm finally back from my vacation. Whooo the horror finally begins to reveal itself ! I hope this chapter was satisfying to read, because it was so amazing to write. A little bit of fluff in there too c: Thank you for 10 reviews, too! I love all of you, and thank you for reading ;D**

 **~Loveless**


	7. Ch 7 - The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 7: The Calm Before the Storm**

As that happened, the four men split into their respective groups, Yoshino and Yukina finishing the last of the spiritual readings and Hatori and Kisa organizing the temporary base. The pair of mediums entered the library, thankful it was the last known place to check, and observed its magnificence. Enormous bookshelves lined themselves in four rows, three to each individual row. A long mahogany table rested towards the corner of the spacious room, two dimly lit lamps adorning its dusty surface. Accompanied with four wooden chairs, it seemed as if no one had sat in them for years, let alone moved them. Immense stained glass windows gave a glimpse of the waining sunset, a plethora of colored light pouring in and flooding the space with an almost ethereal radiance. Yukina was the first to step forward, admiring the elegant craftsmanship of the furniture and taking in a deep breath. "This place is truly stunning,..." Yukina sighed happily before swaggering towards the window.

Yoshino smiled. "It is. I don't sense anything malicious here, in fact, its quite the opposite. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside, and its exactly what I need."

"Yeah, I'm surprised you kept your composure, with your social anxiety and all. I guess with the - so far - dependable guys of the Marukawa Psychic Agency working with us, it automatically made us feel more comfortable," Yukina replied.

Yoshino's cheeks tinted a soft pink, remembering his brief interaction with Hatori. Something about the taller man just made him feel safer. The stern look in his eyes shined with independence, as if he was used to taking care of himself and/or others. Before he could continue his train of thought, Yukina interrupted with a sneaky grin on his face. "Are you thinking about Hatori-san? You're blushing," he teased while walking towards him.

Yoshino furiously shook his head in false denial and answered, "N-N-No! How could you think that?! I-I'm not even interested in men!"

Yukina leaned down to Yoshino's level, saying, "You can't lie to me, I saw you internally swooning when you talked to him."

"A-ABSOLUTELY NOT! I-I was just caught off guard by his personality. When I first saw him, he looked stoic and cold, so I wasn't expecting that level of concern from him!"

"Sure, Chiaki, whatever you say. You'll realize soon enough."

"R-Realize? What do you-" Yoshino grunted in frustration before continuing. "Never mind. And you're one to talk, Kou, eyeing Kisa-san like that. It looks like you would eat him up in one bite!"

"Well, you're not wrong,... but he's too young for my taste. He looks to be around 17, 18, fresh out of high school. I wonder how he even got this job,... probably connections. Anyway, how could I not when he stares so passionately at me whenever we're together, and we haven't even know each other for a full day."

"Well, you do kind of have that effect on people, both men and women."

Yukina flipped his hair. "Well I can't help being born as charming as I am."

Yoshino broke out in laughter and Yukina did the same, letting the overwhelming happiness slowly dissipate into the atmosphere around them. "Ah, I better start dinner. I don't want to be eating too late," commented Yukina before the two exited the library.

Once in the hallway, Yoshino noticed Kisa at the opposite end, struggling to place a video camera at a high enough point to survey the corridor. He gently elbowed Yukina and whispered, "Yukina, I think Kisa needs help. I would do it, but I'm only slightly taller than him, so this is a job for a giant like you."

Yukina chuckled as he replied, "Thanks Chiaki. I owe you one," before heading towards his struggling coworker.

Not wanting to simply stand there, Yoshino politely knocked on the office door where the base was located. When granted permission to enter by Hatori, the man quietly slipped into the room and closed the door behind him.

Hatori was situated in front of a laptop and six monitors, three showing the separate bedrooms and one showing the dinning room, while the other two were black. The other table was cluttered with a pile of smaller equipment, Yoshino unable to identify any of the gadgets.

In awe of the foreign technology, Yoshino commented, "Uwah,... You guys at Marukawa know what you're doing, using all this fancy stuff,..."

The clicking of computer keys continued when Hatori replied, "That is all the basic equipment necessary for 'ghost hunting'. I'm surprised Ritsu hasn't told you about any of them, especially the EVP recorder."

"The what now?"

"EVP stands for Electronic Voice Phenomena. The device records the sounds and words our human ears can't detect by processing the sensitive sound waves into something we can physically comprehend."

"Wow Hatori-san, how did you learn all of this complicated-"

"Just Hatori is fine, we are now colleagues, after all."

Yoshino thought for second before asking, "... Would you mind if I called you Tori then?"

The busy man stopped, slowly turning himself and the chair to face Yoshino, saying, "That's quite forward of you, don't you think, Yoshino-san?"

He was instantly a flustering, blushing, bumbling mess. "Y-YOU DON'T HAVE TO AGREE TO IT! I-I just thought Tori seemed-"

Hatori smiled and laughed under his breath. "Tori is fine, if you feel it necessary, Yoshino-san. We seem to be around the same age as well, so I'll allow it."

Stunned by the other's unexpectedly gentle expression, a few seconds passed in silence before Yoshino decided to speak again. The blush had faded to a soft pink, a childish grin forming on his face. "You can just call me Yoshino, that's what everyone usually does anyway. Oh, and by the way,..." he paused, leaning a tad closer to Hatori.

"You should smile more often. It suits you."

A tinge of red decorated the apples of his cheeks as Hatori coughed into his hand to hopefully disguise his embarrassment. "Noted," he answered, turning back to face the monitors.

Yoshino giggled and pulled a chair next to Hatori's, asking more questions about ghost hunting for what seemed like hours, the pair not minding the time spent together.

* * *

 **Hello again my lovelies :3 I wanted to make a bit of a fluffy chapter since ive become so attached to the pairing Yoshino X Hatori. However, next chapter is going to be horror galore so be ready for things to go down LOL Also, I was requested by a guest to make the chapters a bit longer, but this one ended so perfectly and adding another section would make it too long. Starting next update, the chapters will be longer! Also, the library is an important part to the story, so stay tuned for the action. Thank you so much for reading my story, and I hope to see you soon!~**

 **~Loveless**


	8. Ch 8 - The Horrific Dinner

**Chapter 8: The Horrific Dinner**

Their peace was short lived as Kisa busted through the office door, fuming with anger, with a frantic Yukina close behind him. "Who do you think you are?! If I needed help I would have _asked_. It's because I'm short, right? Now we have a broken camera because of your 'assistance'," Kisa growled, turning to face the other with a serious glare.

"Ah, I'm really sorry, Kisa-san, you just look like you needed help, and I never wanted to break the-"

"What the hell is going on, you two?" interrupted Hatori before standing up and crossing his arms.

Yoshino subconsciously hid behind Hatori's overwhelming figure, not wanting to be involved in the crossfire of their argument. Kisa pinched the bridge of his nose, responding with, "This dumbass broke one of the video recorders, and _of course_ it's the only one we don't have a back up for."

Yukina was appalled by the shorter man's language. "Excuse me, but I have been apologizing for the last five minutes straight here-"

"Saying sorry won't get us another recorder!", Kisa took a deep breath, then continued. "Look, just next time, don't get in my way, okay? If anyone needs me, I'll be putting the last recorder which was _supposed_ to go in library in the hallway." He began heading for the door when Yukina's voice stopped him for a moment.

"U-Uh, Kisa-san! Once you're done, you can meet us in the dining room for dinner," Yukina said with a timid tongue.

The only answer from Kisa was a soft "hmph" as he exited and went to set up the last video recorder. Yoshino peeked from behind Hatori and said, "You really messed up this time, Kou."

His pent up anger released itself onto his brother. "How in the world was I supposed to know he would get so pissed for me trying to help?! You were the one who told me to go over there in the first place!"

A tinge of hurt glistened in Yoshino's eyes. "Sorry Kou, that was my-"

Hatori swiftly stood protectively in front of him, glaring daggers at Yukina. "It doesn't matter who started it, your brother didn't do anything wrong. Stop with these childish responses and grow up."

Yukina paused, then ruffled his hand through his hair in frustration. "You're right, I'm sorry, Chiaki. I'm not usually like this. I don't know where my composure went."

Yoshino sighed in relief as he stepped out of Hatori's shadow. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Kou. Hopefully making dinner will help you cool down a bit." He playfully punched Yukina's arm while grinning, trying to cheer him up.

His eyes softened. "Alright. Thanks, Chiaki. I'll go do that."

Hatori interrupted their conversation, saying, "I'll help you with that. Cooking for six, fully grown men isn't something you can do alone, and I'm used to cooking for myself."

Yukina smiled at his gesture, nodding his head in agreement. "Sure, sounds great. Well, we better get started then."

The three made their way to the dinning room, deciding on a meal which was big enough so everyone could share. Yukina and Hatori began cooking while Yoshino set up the table for six. Not long after, Kisa arrived with the last pair following in suit, quietly bickering about who knows what.

"You could've just let me sleep, idiot," Onodera pressed on, glancing at Takano every so often.

"No, you need to eat and get your strength back. We can't have you casually bumping into spirits, now can we?" whispered Takano as he tried to keep the atmosphere as civil as possible.

"Onodera said he felt well enough to walk around, so I brought these lovebirds with me," Kisa teased while taking a seat across from Yoshino.

The dinning table was large, enough to fit a family of twelve. With the kitchen only one door away, it made for easy access between both places. Paintings of past family members lined the creme-colored walls, a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room. Onodera quickly took a seat next to Yoshino while Takano sat adjacent to his coworker. "From what I remember, Yukina is a pretty good chef, right Chiaki?" Onodera asked to start conversation.

Yoshino laughed and answered, "You bet! He's one of the best I know, and people are always surprised when told he doesn't actually go to culinary school."

"Hatori isn't so bad himself. He's made us bentos a few times, especially when we're swamped with cases," Takano added with confidence.

"Are you using the groceries you bought today?" Onodera inquired.

"Probably. I don't know what else they would use since Obaa-san doesn't like to keep too much fresh food in the house," replied Yoshino with a shrug.

As the conversation continued, Yukina and Hatori were hard at work preparing dinner. "Hatori-san, do you think Kisa-san is still angry at me?" he asked with a slight pout.

"He has a temper, but if the food turns out well, I'm pretty sure he'll let it slide," Hatori responded.

Time passed by quickly and twenty minutes later, the food was on the table and no one was shy to dig in. They all praised their cooking skills, except Kisa who tried to hold onto the grudge towards Yukina. "How does it taste, Kisa?" Hatori asked, already situated next to Takano.

"... It's pretty good," Kisa teased with a grin.

Their happiness was short lived as the lights in the room began to flicker until the bulbs eventually died out.

"Of course it's got to happen while we're having dinner," Takano complained while he slowly began to stand from his seat. "I'll go see if-"

"Don't move," Onodera demanded with a serious tone. "Slowly sit back down in your seat."

Takano did as the medium said, the entire group filled with an anxious tension. There were no windows, so the darkness that engulfed them was near pitch black. Heavy breathing could be heard from the far side of the room which was soon masked by a squelching noise, as if someone was stepping in mud. As the steps came closer, they also became faster, the familiar stench of rotting meat stinging at their nostrils. The presence was clearly strong, the squishing sound now frequently banging on the walls. Onodera tried to recognize where the noise originated from, but for some reason, his senses were failing him. He covered his ears when an awful scratching was added to this malicious symphony which only grew louder. "Everyone cover your ears if you don't want to lose your hearing!" the medium ordered, everyone doing as instructed. Tears formed in the corners of Yoshino's eyes as he seethed at the pain, Yukina soon doing the same.

All of the sudden, it stopped. The silence was deafening, and their eyes began to adjust to the darkness. "I-Is it over?" Yoshino whimpered while quiet sobs wracked Kisa's body. With wide eyes, Kisa warned with cowardice, "Onodera-san,..." Both Takano and Hatori looked in horror at the sight. An enormous, hooded creature loomed over Onodera, fresh blood dripping from it's jagged teeth and onto the medium's head. The harsh wheezing returned while the crimson drops rolled down his hair and face. Slowly bring a hand towards his cheek, Onodera dabbed the blood with the tips of his fingers with frightened eyes. Kisa forcibly choked out his next sentence, unable to hold back his tears any longer.

"It's right behind you."

* * *

 **Hello my lovelies!~ so it wasn't exactly jam packed with horror, but now that it has appeared in front of the group, its presence will become much more frequent mwahaha :3 also thank you so much for 20 reviews! the pace will soon quicken, so be ready~ also, do you guys have any theories on the spirit's relationship to Onodera? I would love to hear your thoughts! Keep reading and reviewing, and again, thank you so much for your support c:**

 **~Loveless**


End file.
